


So Many Meanings.

by StrayKatgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl





	So Many Meanings.

They were words that the Micronations heard on an almost daily basis. But, depending on the person saying it, it had different meanings. The phrase “You’re a Micronation, act like it.” had many definitions. Here are just a few.

* * *

  
When **England** said it, it was derogatory. It meant, _“You’re below me, so you need to do everything I say.”_ It was meant to belittle and degrade. Over the years, it had lost some of its sting. But it hurt nonetheless.

* * *

  
When **Austria** said it, it was a reminder. A reminder that, _“You’re not a country yet. Not yet.”_ Just a way to make sure that they never went too far, bit off more than they could chew. A gentle reminder to just slow down a bit.

* * *

  
When **Turkey** said it, it was a request. _“Stop growing up so fast. Savor your childhood. It’s the only one you get.”_ Just a small request, asking you enjoy what you have now before rushing off to be a grownup. After all, being a grownup is no fun.

* * *

  
When **Romano** said it, it was acknowledgement. It was _“I know who you are, and I’m not going to forget you.”_ Just a small acknowledgement that, hey I notice that you exist, even if no one else does. Sometimes, that is exactly what they needed.

* * *

  
**Japan** has said it exactly once. It was meant as a reprimand, to a younger Niko Niko Republic. _“You are a Micronation. Act like it.”_ But Niko’s response was a simple, _“But I’m not a Micronation anymore, am I?”_ Japan never asked that question again.

* * *

  
When **America** said it, it was a dismissal. A simple, _“That’s nice. Go play with people your level.”_ It was never meant to be insulting, because hardly anything he says is _meant_ to be insulting. So, Molossia brushes it off with a simple _“okay.”_

* * *

  
When **New Zealand** said it, it was teasingly. And they weren’t teasing the Micronations themselves, but England. Because _“After what happened in 1776, he should know that just because you’re small now, doesn’t mean you always will be.”_ The kids never mind when they say it in an exaggerated British accent with an exclamation of _“I’m a gentleman!”_ never far behind it.

* * *

  
When **Australia** says it, it’s a reminder to himself. A reminder that, _“You have to be gentler with them. They’re smaller and more fragile than you.”_ It was how he remembered that they couldn’t take one of his really tight hugs, or that taking Wy with him to wrangle a croc is a _really, really bad idea._

* * *

  
When **Sweden** says it, it’s motivation. Because, _“You are a Micronation. You keep pushing until you get what you want.”_ Because that is what a Micronation is. It’s the will power to reach as high as you can, and then reach just a little bit more. And then you keep doing that until you reach the stars. And if that doesn’t satisfy you, reach just a little bit more. You don’t give up until you’ve reached beyond your goal.   
  


 

 

 

 

 

_**Fin** _

~~ _**Maybe?** _ ~~


End file.
